The return of Gaul
by Draco's spawn
Summary: Gaul has returned, even stronger than before, will Spyro be able to defeat him? Rated T for mild language and some graphic combat writings.
1. prolouge

******This is my first fiction, I want the readers to be Rough. disclamer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters.  
****Here we go.**

The return of Gaul  
Prologue

"Lord Gaul, there is something you must see." "What is it now, general Nuk?"

General Nuk was Gaul's chief yunik (A yunik is a general who gets their genitalia crushed so they can't over throw their leader through reproduction)

"It's The Dark Master, sir." General Nuk informed Gaul.

Gaul rubbed his forehead before rising from his throne. _What could he want? Now that we're so close? _He thought to himself as he made his way to a black crystal twice the size of an ape commander. Bowed to the the crystal before addressing it.

"My lord, what is thy bidding?" Gaul asked the crystal.

"Remove the underlings." Came a voice from the rock. Gaul waved his hand, and they left.

"Master." Gaul replied.

"Spyro." Malefor's voice seemed to emanating from the crystal.

"What about him, Master."

"He comes for Cynder, his feelings cloud his judgment." Gaul's head jerked up quickly.

"We can catch him, turn him." He said with relish, a grim smile creeping onto his face.

"No." Was all Malefor said.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"You will fail, Gaul."

"Master, what do mean? I don't understand." Gaul said, as his face contorted to show shock openly.

"You heard me slave!" Malefor rumbled.

"No. I...I don't believe you."

"You will fail Gaul. Spyro will defeat you. And die trying to escape." Malefor said with a cakkle.

The thick throated laugh hung in the air for a long time.

Once Gaul had regained his composure he said. "No. You're wrong, I will kill the whelpling."

"When have I ever been wrong slave?" Malefor asked, with a harsh tone in his voice. "But you have been a good servant, and you may prove useful; bring in your strongest general.

"Yes Master." Gaul said with an exasperated sigh. "DOLTH! Come in here!"

Five minuets later an ape walked in. He stood eight cubits ( 1 cubit = 1.50 feet) high. With broad shoulders and arms as big around as logs.

"Yes milord?" The great ape said in a baritone voice.

four years later...

As Cynder lay in her bed, Spyro slowly crept into her room. "My love? Are you awake?"

"I am now, what is it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Oh nothing." He said, a knowing grin spread upon his face.

**So? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1: the meeting

**I hope that the last chapter was a sucsess, I don't have anything better to do, so you won't have to wait long for the next update.  
You all know the routine I don't any of the characters from the Spyro franchise. Please reveiw!**

The return of Gaul

the meeting

* * *

Spyro and Cynder laid in the light that shone through the large window in the living room. Dragons are warm-blooded, so this wasn't necessary, it felt good to have the soft morning light on their backs and on their wings.

They staid like this for half an hour, Cynder's paw held in Spyro's. After awhile Cynder spoke up, "Spyro?"

"Yes beloved, what is it?"

"Do you really think that Malefor is gone." She asked. "No." He replied.

Cynder grunted in recognition. "How did you kill Gaul Spyro?" the question caught Spyro off guard.

"Why the sudden interest in our enimies?" He asked.

"No reason really." She said with a casual shrug.

"Well, you know that I became...my darker self, when It happened. We fought for quite awhile. Then I hit him with my...his...our Convexity breath. Gaul could just barely take the power. Then we used our fury and Gaul turned to stone, and shattered."

Spyro was at the point of tears when Cynder asked, "Why are you crying Spyro? You should be happy that Gaul is gone."

"I am, it's not Gaul Cyn. It's the fact that I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to destroy everything, including you." Spyro answered.

"I never knew." Cynder said. She draped her wing over his shoulder to commfort him. They just laid there for the two of them for two more hours, at peace in each others embrace.

After two hours Volteer appeared to them. "Young dragons, you must come quickly!" Volteer told them. "What is it Volteer?" Spyro said, noticing the alarmed look on his face.

"It's Gaul, he's back"

* * *

Spyro, Cyder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and of course sparx, stood in a circle in Ignitus' chamber.

"I'M TELLING YOU, I KILLED HIM! I WATCHED HIM CRUMBLE TO DUST!" Spyro yelled at Cyril after he questioned Spyro's story.

"All I'm saying is that in...that state, your memory would be less than credible." Cyril replied. It took Spyro several minuets to calm himself down enough to speak. "Maybe you should stop talking for awhile Cyril." Volteer said.

"Oh, you're one to talk Sparky." Cyril retorted. At the mention of Cyril's name for him, Volteer turned a very deep shade of red, considering him being yellow.

"Stop calling me that!" Volteer growled.

"Or what Sparky." Cyril taunted.

"Volteer, Cyril this is not the time nor the place." Ignitus said. "Everyone is under pressure. I vote we take a five minuet break" Terrador said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? I hope better than I think I am.**


	3. Chapter 2: reconvene

**So, here's chapter 2. And que the generic Spyro disclamer: I don't own any characters from the Spyro games.**

The return of Gaul

reconvene

Spyro and Sparx were walking around the temple, talking about the argument.

"You're not listening Spyro!" Sparx yelled.

"Of course I am." Spyro yelled back.

"Then what did I just say?" Sparx asked.

"Um, how...good butterflies taste?" Spyro said.

Sparx glared at Spyro. "No, I was saying that Cyril is right."

As soon as Sparx said "Cyril" Spyro tuned him out again.

Spyro stopped to look at the painting on the wall. He put his paw next a picture of Malefor.

"Sparx? Do you think that I'm like Malefor?" Spyro asked.

"No Spyro, I would never think that. Is that whats been bothering you?" Sparx asked.

"No." Spyro replied.

"Then what Spyro? Whats wrong bro?" Sparx asked.

"Nothing Sparx!" Spyro snapped.

"Right. Then why are you grinding your claws on the temple walls?" Sparx commented.

"Oh shit!" Spyro stopped to see how bad the damage was. It was worse then he thought. There were four gauges, each one was an inch deep.

"For the love o-" Spyro began.

"Spyro, You should know better then to befoul the air of the temple with that kind of language!" Sparx said, in a mock Cyril voice.

"Love of who, Spyro?" Cynder interjected smiling. "Uf, ed olly u." Spyro replied, not returning the smile. He was to busy using his earth element to fix the wall.

"You, and always you." Spyro returned the smile before returning to his work.

"Sparx, could you go and get some red, purple, green and black paint for Spyro please?" Cynder asked.

"What do I look like to you? Your personal servant?" Sparx said. "Never mind, don't answer that." He finished and flew off to do as Cynder said.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" Cynder said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah Cyn, I'm fine." Spyro said absent minded.

Cynder sighed and walked over to Spyro look at him. Spyro thought that she looked upset. So he stopped his work to talk to her and she pulled him into a kiss for three minuets.

"mmrff!" Spyro mumbled at first, then he relaxed.

When Cynder broke the kiss she said. "Your breath smells like mud. Now, what's wrong? And if you don't tell me I'll kick your ass."

"Okay okay, you are forceful has anybody ever told you that?" Spyro said with a smile.

"Once or twice." She replied casually.

"To be completely honest...I don't know Cyn. I just don't know anymore."

Cynder looked in Spyro's eyes for four or five minuets to be sure he was telling the truth. Spyro looked back into her eyes, showing absolute honesty, and much sorrow. It was then that Cynder knew that Spyro was telling her the truth. Just then Sparx flew back with the black and the green paint.

"I'll be right back with the next load in just a second." Sparx said and flew off again.

"well, we better get to work." Cynder said, much to Spyro's relief.

They spent the rest of their time fixing the wall, Spyro and Cynder used their tails while Sparx used his hands. They were almost done when Ignitus came to them.

"Ignitus I swear this was an accident. I ju-" Spyro began.

"Young dragon I'm not angry at you, quite the contrary. I'm proud that you chose to fix your mistake instead of pretend that you didn't do it. Although I am curious as to how this came to be."

"Well," Sparx began. "Spyro and I were walking around when he stopped to look at a painting and he asked me if I thought that he was like Malefor and I told him no I didn't and then he started shredding the wall and then the she-devil came in and told me to get the paint I companied and went to get it we fixed the wall and then you came in and I told you this story and then now happened." Sparx finished.

"Indeed." Ignitus said.

* * *

"Now, lets try this again shall we?" Ignitus asked.

"I Apologize for my previous behavior Spyro, and you too Volteer." Cyril said hanging his head in shame.

"We forgive you." The accused said in unison.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Cynder wispered to Ignitus.

"A little."

"What we should worry about is Gaul. Does anyone have a theory on how he got here?" Terrador said.

"I don't think it matters." Sparx said.

Everyone looked at him completly dumb-founded.

"Spyro beat him once already alone. If we work together, he doesn't stand a chance." Sparx explained.

"It's not that simple Sparx. He seems to have a new body, two or three times the size of his first. Gaul fought and defeated an army of two hundred foot-units, fifty calvery units, and three of our best generals single-handed, in under an hour!"

"Daang!" Sparx said amazed.

"Indeed." Volteer said.

"I think that Sparx is right!" Cynder said.

Everyone was even more dumb-founded then when Sparx spoke up.

"I mean about how Gaul got here doesn't matter, just how to stop him." She said.

"Agreed." everybody said eventually.

"Then we should split up. Terrador, Volteer and Cyril will go to the plains of therg to find out just how powerful Gaul has gotten."

"What should we do Ignitus?"

"Spyro you, Cynder and Sparx will go to the southern dragon temple. And Spyro,"

"Yes Ignitus?" Spyro answered.

"Don't tare up their temple." Ignitus said with a grin.

Spyro blushed deeply. "Yes Ignitus."

**Anybody feel like reveiwing? If so, I'll know...even if you don't reveiw...**


	4. Chapter 3: Neil

**Well I finally got it finished. And I'm adding an OC. His name is Neil.**

**disclamer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters**

**I do own the OC Neil.**

**I owe the insperation for the "this is my idiot" quote to Undertaker99999.**

The return of Gaul

Neil

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Ignitus were walking through the garden, enjoying the the scenery before the young trio left. As they walked they had to fight off the odd "brave" toadweed. And sure enough, one jumped out on them as they were leaving and ate Sparx.

"I've got this one!" Cynder exclaimed before attacking said toadweed.

First she used her poison breathe. Then followed up with an up-rooting head-butt. Using her tail, Cynder sliced it's "mouth" letting Sparx out. Cynder then grappled with the plant until she could get it where she wanted it. Cynder grabbed the joint of the tentacle with her fore legs and began to rake it with her hind legs. Cynder let herself and the toadweed begin to float down, and as they did Cynder ever so carefully broke the plant's neck.

"Okay. Now we can go." A smiling Cynder said as she strolled past the group, covered in sap.

Ignitus leaned over to speak with Spyro, "You were right to fall in love with this dragoness boy." Ignitus said with a smile. "Do you remember your job at the southern dragon temple?"

"Yes Ignitus, I remember. Go find new recruits for our battle. It's difficult to memorize, but I think I'll manage." Spyro said with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic." Ignitus replied.

"Yes, I do." Spyro said with a smile.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were packed and ready to leave when Terrador ran up carrying two very strange necklaces indeed.

"Spyro, Cynder wait. Ignitus told me to give this to you. In case you need to talk to him. Or each other." Terrador said handing the two dragons the necklaces.

"Thank you Terrador, I wish Ignitus could've seen us off." Spyro said with regret.

"How do we work these things?" Cynder asked.

"Ignitus' brother will know, the two of them built the necklaces." Cyril replied.

"Now go!" Terrador said.

"Fly!" Volteer said.

"Be free little dragons!" Sparx yelled.

"Go with them." Cyril said smacking Sparx in the back of the head.

"Yes sir." Sparx said hanging his head, he then began to fly away slower then a snail.

"GIT!" Terrador barked barring his teeth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sparx screamed.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were flying over a vast grassy plain. They agreed early on that there would be little, if any, talking for the duration of the flight. They flew in their usual formation. Spyro in the front, Cynder in the back and Sparx circling them vertically.

As he flew, Spyro's head was swimming with theories. _What if Gaul was resurrected like Malefor, or if he's some kind of undead being, or...no Gaul can't be any of those things. He just can't. _Spyro pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. _I have to focus on the job at hand. _Spyro thought to himself.

Cynder also had things on her mind, like who they were going to try and recruit. _Maybe Myke, or Sura. Could we get Coth to join us? No, I don't think we could. _Cynder thought disappointedly. _What if we got Tontel, could we get her? Yes, it's just possible, but I think we can do it. _Cynder was filing through everyone she knew, and came up with several possibles. But first, they had to get to the southern temple.

Sparx on the other hand, was thinking of nothing as deep as the other two. _I wonder if these moths taste as good as butterflies? _He thought as he reached out to grab a moth. Sparx managed to catch said moth, and promptly gaged on it's flight scales.

"Note to self: moths do not taste as good as butterflies." Sparx said with disdain.

"Maybe you should think of something other then food!" Spyro and Cynder snapped in unison.

"Soorrry!" Sparx replied sarcastically.

The two dragons ignored him and went back to their thoughts.

* * *

Mean while, a very strange beast ran across the plains just ahead of the young trio. This creature stopped to rest under a tree, one of the few trees in the area. As he sat down and closed his eyes, a small band of seven apes crawled down from their resting place.

They stopped to get a good look at their next victim. This...thing looked almost like a dragon, except that it walked on two legs instead of four. It had four black horns, a pair on the top of it's head that curved back slightly. And a smaller pair on it's cheek bones that came out and curved forward and stopped six inches past it's mouth. The muzzle was shorter then a dragon's too.

This thing did have a tail, it was long and muscular. There was a blade on the end that looked like a silver Scottish thistle leaf. It had thick arms and legs so it was most likely that it was male. The neck was half-way between ape length and dragon length.

He also had a pair of wings that looked like when spread ruffly four feet across. The creature was green on his back and a light purple on the underbelly, the wing membrane was also purple.

On his waist, he wore an obsidian sash, on that sash hung two blades. One was three feet long and a foot wide. The other was two feet long and curved at a weird angle.

"The smaller blade is a kukri. We could probably get a good price off it." One of the apes said.

The first and smallest of the group reached out to grab the victims bag when the creature twitched his tail so the blade at the end was at the ape's throat.

"Touch that bag and your head will be watering this thirsty plain boy." The stranger said in thick Scottish accent without opening his eyes.

The ape tried testing if this thing was bluffing by moving his hand closer to the bag. At the same time, this thing moved his tail blade closer to the apes neck. The ape slowly pulled his hand back, the thing correspondingly pulled his tail back. The two creatures did this four more times, on the fifth time the strange beast drew his kukri and pointed it at another ape who tried to steal the bag while the other two fought.

"The same goes for you, lad." The thing said.

And then all hell broke loose. The first ape swatted the tail out of his way and lunged for the things throat with a loud cry. The thing opened his eyes, and they were indeed bizarre, pupils of ivory and the whites of the eyes were black as night. It was like looking at an eye backwards. The two-legged beast moved his arm in time so that the ape merely glanced off to the side.

* * *

That was when Spyro and Cynder flew over head.

"Spyro look!" Cynder yelled. "Do you think we should help?"

"No I don't, I think that we should wait and see how well he handles himself in a fight." Spyro replied.

* * *

The two-leg was now standing in the middle of the circle made by the six conscious apes, the first hit his head on a rock when he landed.

"COME ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" The two-leg yelled at the apes.

An ape silently charged from the back, only to be cut across the chest by the blade in the end of the two-legs tail. The two-leg spun 'round and cut the injured ape on the arm with his machete. Then he ran around the bleeding ape and charged, face first, into another apes stomach cavity. And raised his head up, letting the blood drip down onto an insane grin. The ape let out a blood-curdling scream of agony. The two-leg then threw the thrid ape at the first.

_No! Bad Neil! Don't give in to the blood-lust you bloody twit! _Neil scolded himself. Neils eyes lost some of the insanity. And the smile fell away from his face. Neil stood strait and spit, flashing reddened teeth. And wiped the blood from his maw.

Neil dropped his weapons. Then before everyone's eyes, Neil began to change. First he started to grow fur, thick, brown fur. Then his physical appearance began to change as well, growing taller and more muscular. His horns and wings began to recede into his skull and back. Neil's tail first lost it's blade. Then curled up to lay along his spine, and proceeded to melt into his back along with his wings. Neil's arms and legs got thicker, and stouter. His hands and feet turned slowly into paws. Neil's muzzle elongated and narrowed. His canines grew longer, his nose turned soft and black. Neil now stood on all for paws, starring at his pray. Arose on his hind legs, and lumbered forth.

Neil stepped forward and swatted the the next two apes with his new found bear paw and let out a huge roar. "RRRRAAAWWWWWWRRRR!"

* * *

Spyro and Cynder watched in amazement. They had never seen a creature like this before, that changed into other creatures. What an ally they could make out of him.

"He's incredible!" Cynder whispered.

"Eh, he's not so great." Sparx said.

"Shut up Sparx." Spyro snapped.

* * *

The bear formerly Neil moved toward his next two victims. He stopped three inches from the first terrified ape, sniffed it and walked around it. Neil came up to the ape and swatted him with a great paw, claws retracted, in to the tree. Neil then went through the transformation back to is original self.

Neil walked over to the limp forms of the injured apes. He first reached the one he had cut with his machete. Neil put his first two fingers on the apes throat, satisfied that the ape was still alive, Neil pulled some fabric form his bag. Neil proceeded to bandage the apes wounds. Glad with his work, Neil moved to the next ape, the one he had gored in the stomach.

"No! Oh please no! don't hurt me mister! We just needed some food! Oh god, help me god please?" The ape said before passing out.

This apes injuries were much worse, there were bits of intestine bulging form the two holes in the apes gut. Luckily, Neil hadn't punctured any internal organs.

"Well thank the ancestors for that." Neil muttered to himself.

Neil began to bandage this ape as well.

When he had finished bandaging all the wounded apes, the last ape standing grabbed Neil's kukri.

"Stay back demon!" She yelled at him.

Neil cringed at the word "demon" and flew off.

Neil returned a few minuets later with seven rabbits. He threw them at the fearful she-ape.

"Here, enough food to last all of you until you get to the nearest town. I'll build you a cart to carry them on." Neil said. And with out a word, began to hack at the tree with his machete.

It was then that Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flew down to introduce them selves.

"Hi there stranger." Spyro said.

"What do you want?" Neil grunted.

"We just wanted to meet someone new." Cynder replied innocently.

"Don't lie to me dragoness. It doesn't work." Neil said matter-of-factly.

"wha...i...but...UGH!" Cynder said huffily while Sparx sniggered in the background.

"Don't worry about her, she's female." Spyro said with a smile.

"UGH, SPYRO!" Cynder squealed.

"What?" Spyro asked.

All the while, Neil was hacking away at the tree. And the she-ape held onto the kukri like it was the only sane thing in her world, which it was. All her comrades were laying on the ground unconscious. And the demon that attacked them was now helping them. Nothing made sense except this kukri.

"Let us introduce are selves. I'm Spyro, and this is my beloved Cynder." Spyro said with a loving glance at Cynder.

"No wonder you two bicker like an old married couple." Neil muttered.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"Oh nothing!" Neil covered.

"And my name's Sparx!" Sparx piped in.

"Yes. This is my idiot, Sparx." Spyro sighed.

"Hay! I resent that!" Sparx yelled.

"No you don't. Shut up." Spyro ordered.

"Yes sir." Sparx said snapping to attention.

"So...need any help with that?" Spyro asked.

"No." Neil grunted.

"Oh please can we help?" Cynder whined.

"Ugh. Fine you can help if it will make her stopped." Neil sighed.

Spyro froze the trunk of the tree to make things easier, then swung his earth orb into the tree. The tree toppled easily enough and the work went by quickly. When they were done they had a spacious cart on large wheels with four handles, two in the front and one on each side.

"Here you go. Can I have my kukri back please?" Neil asked the she-ape.

"NO!" The she-ape yelled.

"Alright." Neil said. And then the kukri vanished. The she-ape screamed and ran to hide behind the tree stump. Neil stepped forward and picked up a single grain of sand, a strange thing to find in a grassy plain. Then a kukri appeared in Neil's hand.

"How did you do that?" The two dragons asked.

"My element is...different, I have the ability of transfiguration." Neil said. "The ability to change things at will." He explained, to answer the confused faces in front of him.

"Um...okay." Sparx commented swirling his finger beside his head.

"Keep it up Sparx, see what happens." Neil growled.

"Please don't threaten my idiot." Spyro requested.

"Oh fine." Neil sighed. Then Neil started walking, slowly loped into a trot, then a full run southward. Spyro and the other two had great difficulty keeping up with Neil when they were flying. Neil kept a fast pace, he knew that no dragon could keep up with him, on foot or wing.

"Wait! We never got your name!" Cynder yelled.

Neil continued to ignore them, picking up speed. Spyro and Cynder knew that they were losing him and they had to get his help to defeat Gaul, if he could take out seven apes single handedly then he could stop Gaul.

"Cynder, you jump ahead and talk to him." Spyro ordered.

"Okay Spyro." Cynder replied.

Cynder picked up speed to close the gap in between the two. Neil looked behind him to see the black dragoness gaining on him, so he broke into a sprint that could match any cheetah's. Cynder was left coughing in the dust cloud kicked up by Neil. This just made Cynder mad, so she flew faster. Neil saw that she was still gaining, so he ran faster. And this cycle continued for three more minuets. Until Cynder got tired of it and flew faster then any dragon had before. Neil looked back one more time and didn't see Cynder and was happy. Only to turn around to fined Cynder sitting on her hunches, waiting for him. Neil tried to stop but couldn't, and crashed into Cynder. As Neil and Cynder untangled themselves, Spyro and Sparx caught up and stopped to catch their breathe.

"Listen! We need to get to the southern dragon temple!" Cynder yelled to Neil.

"Then I will guide you, this way." Neil said simply.

**So there you go. Now you know why it took so long.**


	5. Chapter 4: On the trail

The return of Gaul

On the trail

Neil, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx had been walking for about an hour. And everyone's feet hurt except for Neil. "So you can change into anything at any time? Just like that?" Spyro asked Neil for the third time.

_Maybe this will get it in his thick skull. _Neil thought. "You know I can, you sexy hunk of man." Neil said as he turned into a sexy young dragoness, batting her eyelashes. Spyro stopped dead in his tracks, the she-Neil just kept walking. Spyro watched as she swung her hips before changing back.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled, swatting him in the back of his head with her tail.

"Cynder darling, I only flirt with men in relationships." Neil said with a wink and a smile. Spyro continued to rub the back of his head. "What do you call it again?" He asked. "Transfiguration, the more common, but less accurate, name is alchemy." Neil said.

Cynder glared at him but didn't say anything. Neil drew his machete and kukri, he swung the machete over his head and followed through with several complex maneuvers. Then Neil struck the hilts together and they melted into a single staff, roughly seven feet long.

Several hours past where Neil said nothing as the other three talked, they were coming to a forest line when Sparx finally asked Neil, "Hey mister guide to the southern temple, how old are you?"

"Oh...I...um..." Several minutes past before Neil responded. Sparx watched as Neil's eyes darted back and forth, as though he were searching for something.

"Hey Sparx." Neil asked with a syrup-y sweet smile.

"Yes, mister guide. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that you might like to see what it's like to be a dragon that's all." Neil said with a grin.

Sparx's eyes got as big as melons. "YOU CAN DO THAT!" He yelled, a shocked grin spread upon his face.

And in moments, Sparx began to grow exponentially. He loosed a groan of agony, feeling his organs rearrange themselves. Spyro was at Neil's throat instantly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Spyro roared.

Neil just grinned at Spyro, linking the connection between them. "Down boy, Sparx is fine. It's just a side-effect." Sparx's antenna moved back on his head and began to thicken into horns. His face stretched as though pulled by some invisible hand. His tail seemed to do the same, only it sharpened itself to a blade. Sparx's wings shaped themselves so there was a single boney finger stretched from his arm.

Spyro and Cynder watched in awe as Sparx's arms moved downward, becoming legs. He was a completely different creature. Sparx looked almost like a dragon, except that he lacked forelegs, he was a wyvern.

"I...I...Sparx, your...wow." Cynder said. Spyro was speechless, his foster brother was a whole new creature, he didn't know what to say. Sparx was ecstatic, but his new from came with a warning. "Sparx, your density has been lowered, I will have to shrink you a bit." Sparx nodded to signal that he was ready. His proportions remained, but he fell to his original size.

"Alright, let's go." Neil said walking away, toward the woods. Spyro draped his wing across Cynder's shoulder. Sparx didn't notice when they left, still flying in circles mumbling excitedly. "Coming Sparx?" Cynder asked from a far. Sparx chased after them yelling for them to wait.

-

Meanwhile, three miles southwest of our group, a little black dragon was playing with a firefly. The dragon sat in the middle of a clearing in the forest, and closed his eyes. "Where am I Da-ku?" The firefly whispered, just behind the tree line. The clearing make an echo so any creature would be hard pressed to find anything by sound. There, in the distance, a light, his flash. That was the signal, time to chase him. Da-ku's eyes flashed open, glowing crimson red, he leaped on to a tree, his claws dug into the trunk. He jumped into the air, strong back legs throwing him forward and he was gone in a puff of black smoke.

The firefly was flying as fast as he could, weaving through the trees. _Fly faster Sam, fly faster! _ The firefly yelled in his head. Then, out of a puff of black smoke, Da-ku Enzaru shot; red wings spread. Da-ku gripped the first trunk in reach, then leaped to the next, and the next. He continued like this for several furlongs. Da-ku leaped through the air, landing on Sam. "You're right here!" Da-ku said with a childish grin.

They laughed for a long time. Then they heard a noise, Da-ku went to investigate. "Wait Da-ku! Don't go in there!" Sam whispered, fear creeping into his voice. "Why not, maybe they want to play!" Da-ku Enzaru said excitedly. Da-ku walked deeper into the forest. Sam, though terrified, fallowed the ghostly red glow of his horns.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice! Cynder!" Da-ku yelled. Once again he vanished into smoke, grabbing Sam by the arm. Sam was terrified, all he felt was a cold blackness, shadowy wind whipping around his antenna. Then the darkness was gone, they were in the shade, hiding in a bush. "Da-ku, what ar-" "Ssshhh!" Da-ku Enzaru cut him off, a half-angry smile on his face, like a mildly annoyed child who just got a new toy. "Look." He said, pointing out the bush. And sure enough, a small group walked by the bush. Two dragons, and two things that Sam had never seen.

The first dragon was a black dragoness with red underbelly and wings, she looked like Da-ku, but her wing and tail blades weren't serrated. "Cynder." Da-ku whispered. The male dragon was purple and yellow, the legendary purple dragon, Spyro. Sam had to contain himself, Da-ku was doing something. Da-ku's somethings are always fun. So Sam focused on the other things. The big one looked like a dragon, sort of. Green and purple, with four horns, two that rake back from the back of his head, two that stab out in front of his muzzle from under his eye. The other thing was bug size, but looked like a dragon without forelegs. Then Da-ku vanished. That was Sam's queue. The little green firefly jumped out of the bush, screaming his head off.

-

"What _is_ that noise?" Neil growled, spear tipping his staff. The little fly looked at Neil, and decided to fly at the other thing he didn't recognize. Sparx looked at the little firefly and told Neil to change him back, Neil grunted in recognition but made no argument. Sparx went through the same changes, but reverse. Sparx flew up to catch the panicked insect, once the bug was calm they started talking. While Sam wove them a story of terror, with monsters and tragedy, Da-ku snuck up behind the group. Only Sam could see them, Da-ku growled low and loud then vanished in his smoke. Back in the forest, he let out a full-blown roar, the birds in the area all took flight for sheer terror.

Da-ku came charging out of the bushes, everyone but Neil ran off at the sight, not recognizing him. Neil held his ground, dropping the spear at his side. Da-ku picked up speed, Neil stood strait, Da-ku came to a halt. Neil and Da-ku's faces were inches from each other, Neil snorted in Da-ku's face. "And you are?" Neil said in a droll voice.

"Da-ku? Da-ku enzaru? Oh, it is you! How're ya doing big bro!" Cynder yelled. Da-ku vanished and appeared next to Cynder. "Hey li'l sis!" Da-ku said playfully. "What're you doing round here?" Spyro asked, throwing his wing over Cynder's shoulder. "Oh, this and that. You should've seen your faces! Priceless!" Da-ku yelled exuberantly. "Spyro, where's your idiot?" Neil said, picking up his spear and returning it to the machete and kukri blades. "DA-KU! I'M GONNA-" "Gonna what, Sparx? You're a dragonfly, what could you do?" Neil growled. Neil started walking, he'd lost interest with this social thing creatures do. "This way! Have to keep walking."

-

Night fall had hit them quick, Neil made his camp, Spyro shaped his and Cynder's shelter, Sparx found a branch to keep him dry. Sam wondered up to Sparx while he was finding a spot. "I, uh…Sparx? Can I um, sleep with you tonight?" Sam mumbled, Sparx looked at him dumbstruck. "Sam, how old are you?"

The firefly fittered around a bit before saying, "I don't know. I'm an orphan, Da-ku took me in about two and a half years ago. I never figured out my age, but we think I'm six or seven." Sam said nervously, he'd be shuffling his feet if he had feet, "As much as I like him, Da-ku isn't a father figure, you are. Da-ku says I need to find a father figure, could you be mine?"

Sam's head dropped and he started to shake gently, Sparx looked at the little fly with pity. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Of course, I'll take care of you." Sam looked up with tears in his eyes. Sam hugged Sparx tightly, half afraid Sparx would disappear. Sparx looked down at the boy, a smile on his face, and wrapped his arm around the child, his child.

"I'm going hunting, you can come if ya want." Neil said. After getting no response, he just headed into the woods alone. Alone, the way he liked it, ever since, well…it'd been a while. Home, Neil's mind wondered back and forth, ADD can be annoying that way. _Home,_ _had I ever had one to begin with?_ He wondered. _Focus, food, find food._ He growled at himself. _Lots of mouths to feed, we'll need something big…Gator!_ The nearest river was only a quarter mile off. Neil'd seen some good alligators there. Sure enough, Neil found a big bull gator, Neil swung his two blades a tree, _No weapons._ Neil reminded himself.

Neil reached in and grabbed the bull by the tall, he swung 'round and clamped on Neil's forearm. Neil grunted as the Radius and Ulna shattered into six large pieces and thousands of small fragments. "Now I've got you." Neil grinned, Neil hauled the scaly beast up on shore. The lizard began his death roll, throwing Neil on the ground. Neil hugged the Gator so the death roll could finish. Neil got the wind knocked out of him when the creature pinned him to a tree. The beast let go of Neil's arm, and left for the water. Neil grabbed at the bulls tail again, then jumped on the beast's back. "ENOUGH!" Neil roared. Neil stabbed the gator with his facial horns, right into his shoulder blades.

Then something happened. Neil changed, not physically, but he changed. He began to laugh, a cruel evil laugh, his voice echoed like two men at once. He reached under the beast, grabbed the scaly skin, and pulled down, tearing through the skin like butter. Neil pulled his face from the beast, rolled it on its back. He gripped the ribcage, pulled, and tore it out. Neil savored feel the of crushing bone, the tear of flesh, the taste of blood. The animal was alive for all of it, if it could scream, it would've.

Neil awoke ten minutes later, drenched in blood, he was himself. Neil looked at the gator beside him, it was still breathing. "Oh hell! No, no no NO!" Neil yelled, he looked the creature in the eye, and with a glance, told the creature everything. "Let me end you suffering." The beast opened its mouth, Neil placed his hand in the gator's maw. With a quick motion, Neil crushed its brain. Neil cleaned himself in the river, ~_Neil…Neil…guess who?_~ _No, it can't be!_ ~_But it is, I'm back! Thanks for the flesh, it helped a lot_.~ _Psycho, get out! I've told you before-_ ~_And I told y__ou before, I like it with you, you and war are never far from each other. When was your last war again?_~ Neil stopped talking to Psycho, knowing no good would come of it.

-

Spyro had gotten a fire started just after Neil left, and was curled around Cynder. Sparx held Sam to his side, telling him of stories that were twisted a bit. "…And then, when Spyro and Cynder were unconscious on the floor, I raised my sword up high to swing at Malefor and-" "Is that how it went?" Cynder laughed, "Then, let's say that my tail is Malefor, show us. Please?" She grinned evilly. "I don't have a sword." Sparx said, Cynder replied to the copout with a glare, one of those deep, evil, womanly glares that can kill people.

Sparx hung his head and went into the woods, when he returned he had a stick of accurate size. Cynder's tail quickly put him on the floor. "But that's not a sword. If you had a sword, you'd be better, right?" Sam said desperately, eyes misting up. "Oh yes, of course he would! Sparx is a great worrier." Cynder smiled, honest to the end. Sparx mouthed the words "thank you" to Cynder as he got up. He went back to telling Sam stories. Soon after, Neil walked into the camp dragging an alligator carcass and dropped by the fire. Cynder saw that Neil's left arm was bloodied and would bend in places it wasn't supposed to.

Cynder jumped up to help Neil. "What happened to yo-" Neil spun around and let loose a loud and echo-y roar, like when Psycho got out. Neil turned 'round to walk back into the trees, just beyond the shadows. Spyro crept up to comfort Cynder, she was flustered and had tears welling in her eyes. "Was it something I said?" She asked. "No, not at all, he's just in a lot of pain." Spyro replied. "Come on, we'll need rest for tomorrow." Sparx said. "But I'm not tired!" Da-ku whined. "Da-ku, bed, NOW!" Cynder growled. Da-ku yelped and flew off to his tree.

While everyone else slept, Neil used his blades (they had been made into rods) and his sash to make a splint after removing the bone pieces. Neil shook as he sat in that tree, fighting with Psycho for control. ~_Neil, let me take the pain, you're tired. I can help._~ Psycho would say in a sweet voice. _No Ps__ycho, I know what you want, you're not touching Cynder!_ ~_Oh Neil, so misguided. You think that you can have friends? You said it yourself, 'I'm alone wolf, I don't need anyone.' We both know you don't want friends. So what's the point?~ _Neil spent the night awake, healing his arm. When everyone woke up, Neil's arm was completely healed.

"Cynder, I'm sorry about last night." Neil said when she awoke. "I was not myself." Neil showed as much remorse as he could, which wasn't much. "That's alright, it's over now." She said with a grin. After everyone had eaten they began to walk again. After while, the group started talking about how they would deal with Gaul. Neil paid them no notice. But sang a song he'd once forgotten. "Lost and alone in this world you don't know, boy you've been running, you're so far from home. So wise already, but so much to learn. You once knew love, you need that love. You fear, you shout, you hide, you doubt. You'll see, you'll hear, you'll learn, my dear." He'd sing for hours at a time. 

Sparx had been telling Cynder what would happened if they lost the war while Sam played with Da-ku Enzaru. "But what I don't understand is that the-" "Wait, do you smell that?" Neil cut Sparx off. "SHIT! Okay, take to the sky, the temple is fifteen miles due south of here. I have to go." Neil said before plunging into the forest. Three minutes later, Neil was standing on a hill, looking at his temple on fire. "Fuck." Neil growled.


End file.
